For One's Love
by always listening
Summary: Edward's thoughts during Bella's transformation. He reflects on their wedding and wedding night.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight _or any of Stephenie Myer's characters.

Chapter 1: Look of What You Asked of Me

_Thump!_ There it was again my love's precious heartbeat, only slightly fainter than the second before. Another wail ripped through the air and my angel tried to once again grab at her clothes and skin. Quickly snatching her arms together with one arm, I winced from the obvious pain Bella was now going through. Bella was getting harder to control.

Oh, curse the skies above. I feel so useless, doing nothing but murmuring reassurances to the thrashing body lying in front of me. Such a kind and beautiful face shouldn't be scrunched together. She shouldn't be twisting and squirming in pain. Her once welcoming warmth was slowly fading. The rosy cheeks that I loved so much were now pale white. The ghostly reflection that faced me now, scared me. I could not see my Bella.

Will she still love me? Will she remember our love? Will she regret this decision or worse hate me for what I have done? Too many questions, too many thoughts. If I don't relax my head might just explode. The worry is already too much. I have to try to comfort Bella, for her sake and mine. Reaching for my beloved's brow, I wipe the few strands of hair that managed to escape the hair tie. If only I could take the pain away.

How could the most beautiful creature that could ever walk this earth, want such a meaningless and cruel existence? Of course, once I have Bella forever won't seem so harsh, but I have to stop being so selfish. Bella might hate me when she is fully conscious. If only I had more time. Maybe just maybe I could have convinced her that she would be throwing away her soul. God could never love or embrace such a grotesque monster that takes life. We commit an unforgivable crime. Oh, Bella. My silly Bella. Look of what you asked of me.

**I hope you guys like it. I know it was short, but I will most likely update in a few days. Please review and let me know what you thought.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: In case you haven't figured it out, I don't own **_**Twilight.**_

Chapter 2: Her Last Peaceful Sleep

Silence, absolute silence. The others left when the screams became too much to bare or as Rosalie so politely put it, "Bella won't shut up". From what I vaguely remember the rest left with kind hearts and comforting words, but they fell on deaf ears for I was soothing Bella.

Ironically, Bella wailed herself into a fathomless slumber just a few hours after our family left. She looked so tranquil and serene with her perfect heart shaped face. I had once thought that Bella was the most beautiful creature as a human until now. The transformation made her most faultless features more prominently ideal. Her hair felt like silk against my lips and shined with a new beauty. To my delight, Bella's lips became even more voluminous. My fingertips brushed against her soft, smooth cheeks as I kissed her hair. Sighing, I realized this would be Bella's last peaceful sleep and I put my ear to her chest to hear Bella's musical heart.

"Oh my sweat Bella, once you are fully transformed I will make you the most happiest… vampire that ever existed," I whispered while still choking out the last part. "After tomorrow, your nightmare will end".

I cannot wait until we add more joyous memories to our well developed collection. Maybe Carlisle was right and I am just worrying too much. What is done is done. Besides I promised Bella, I wouldn't worry or in her words, "…think about it too much". Deciding to think about something else, I inhaled a deep breath. I couldn't help but smile at the remembrance of Bella walking down the aisle on our wedding day.

_ In all my existence of being a vampire, I never felt sick prior to today. My stomach twisted into a not I couldn't settle. While trying to stop my hands from shaking by smoothing my tuxedo, I saw Esme give me a worried look._

"_I'm fine," I whispered, giving her a half-smile, which she happily returned._

Geesh, Edward. Why are you so calm? I mean this is your wedding. Personally, I would be a wreck.

_ I was about to retort back to Emmett's sarcasm, when I heard the wedding march and my head snapped towards the entrance with the rest of the small audience. There she was, my wife-to-be, my love, walking so eloquently with her arm entwined with Charlie's right to me. How any more fortuitous could I possibly get. _

_ She seemed to be almost glowing in her white dress, her perfect white dress. My eyes moved to her neck where glistening pearls hung. Then they traveled to her hair which was tied into the most delicious style with a few strands clinging to the side of her face. I mischievously grinned when I saw her delicate lips curved into a smile, thinking about the night to come. I let out a sigh of relief as I rested onto her deep, brown eyes. I then comprehended that I really was fine and more, so much more. All I need is Bella…forever._

**I couldn't help myself. I just had to write this chapter today. Edward just wouldn't get out of my head. Well, can you blame me. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW. I want to know what you guys thought.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Twilight **_**or any of Stephenie Meyer's characters.**

Chapter 3: Pleasurable Memories

"Just a few more hours my dearest love," I whispered to Bella while I kissed her stiff hand.

Her heart had not stopped beating yet, but that fact did little to stop me from worrying. Once Bella had woken up from her slumber, she began to scream louder than before until her throat became sore. Now she only squirmed and whimpered, leaving me to sooth her.

There was a creak of the door that led into the room I occupied with Bella. My eyes didn't leave Bella's face, but I responded to the entrance with a simple question.

"Yes, Carlisle?" I questioned.

_I merely wished to see her progress. How is she? Better now, I hope?_ he asked through his thoughts just as usual.

"She's still restless and whimpers every now and again." I explained.

_When she awakens do not rush to take her to see the family, but do not waste unnecessary time when Bella should hunt._

Pausing to examine Bella and me once more, he turned toward the door.

_Don't worry, Edward everything will be set in time. Be patient for a little while longer. Bella should awaken soon. _

With that last thought, he left to inform the rest of the family of Bella's condition.

I could not deny that I was definitely anxious for Bella to awaken from this nightmare I caused her to be in. There would be no more worries of the Volturi or misunderstandings of one another's proclaimed deaths. I shuddered at the memory of Bella in Italy because of my foolishness. No, that would never happen again because I will _never_ leave my wife's side again.

With just hours left before Bella's awaited death, I decided to think of more pleasurable things while still rubbing small circles into my love's hand. I thought of the first time in our meadow together. Remembering the feeling of joy when Bella said she loved me, I kissed her mahogany hair to behind her ear. I smiled thinking of the time I proposed to Bella and when she officially said yes. Ah, what a wonderful moment. Chuckling, I remembered that the silly girl tried to seduce me seconds before the proposal. To think that I almost gave into her tempting request and for her stop me to do what she thought was, "right".

"_Why? I love you. I want you. Right now."_

I was stunned when she insisted to stop me when she was so wildly throwing herself at me before. I was even more shocked to hear her explanation that pleased too many others for my liking than it pleased Bella.

"_Edward, this is very important to me. I _am _going to do this right."_

In the end, Bella will get what she wants, to be me with me forever and as long as I can help it, we will be together.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Bella shifted. How long could it have been? Is it time already?

My thoughts halted when Bella snatched at the blankets under her and arced her back upwards slightly. I could hear her heart beat coming to an end and there was nothing to do for me to stop her death. I panicked and grabbed Bella to comfort her.

"Shh…don't worry, love. It's almost over."

Her breathing became heavy and shallow as her lungs tried to grasp their last breathe of air. She would only last for a few more seconds. The effort to keep breathing was in vain for Bella's heart just gave its lastbeatas I sobbed into the crook of her neck. She lay still and unmoving in my arms. Soon she would wake to find a new life, a new existence. What have I done? What will she say?

"Edward…"

**Sorry for the long wait. PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think. I would gladly appreciate it if you guys would tell me how you think I should end it. I only have a faint idea. Most likely there will only be one or two more chapters left. Thanks for those who do review and please continue reading the rest of the story.**


End file.
